Dreams Do Come True
by Taco-Baron
Summary: A shino kiba yaoi. Inspired by some random pic i saw while browsing the internet. Written a long time ago, and just posting it up here cause i felt like it. I do not own any of the characters. They are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


The room was dark. Not to the point so you couldn't see, but more to the point that you could only see a few feet in front of you. You could just tell this was a bedroom, mainly because there was a large, king-size bed with a large fluffy, red comforter with two distinctive lumps in it, both quite close to each other. A closer look would show that these "lumps" belonged to the bodies of two teenagers. A not so unusual scene, had it not been for the fact that both of these teens were guys. Both around fourteen to fifteen, and both seemed very happy at the moment. One, the "lump" to the left, was Kiba Inuzuka. He had the blanket to right under his arms, revealing only his shoulders, and head. He stared with semi-glazed eyes to the other in bed. The "lump" to the right belonged to none other than Shino Aburame. Shino despite the fact that he usually wore a jacket that covered half his face was less apprehensive about showing off his body. Unlike Kiba, the blanket was just above Shino's waist, revealing the upper half of his torso, which in turn explained why Kiba was staring. For Shino's body was definitely something to stare at.

"God Shino," Kiba said looking his partner up and down "I freaking love you" he said before dropping the blanket to just above his waist, like Shino, and hugged him tightly. Kiba was about to go in for the kiss. Suddenly, everything faded away.

"Kiba!" a voice yelled. Kiba instantly registered what had just happened. "Kiba! Get up!" the same voice yelled. Kiba realized it was his sister yelling, and got very mad.

"One more minute, ten more seconds would've done it," Kiba complained to himself "It was such a good dream, and we almost-" Kiba said not hearing the thumping on the door until his sister yanked it open.

"You almost what, with who? What were you dreaming about?" she asked. Kiba nearly panicked. He couldn't outright tell his sister what he had seen. He had to think of something, and think of it quick.

Kiba casually replied "oh, my dream? Okay, well you know how my last mission was to capture this wanted criminal right?" Kiba said, improvising at every turn. His sister barely nodding, just to show that she knew what he meant. "Well, I dreamt about that mission, and we had almost caught him, but…but you woke me up" Kiba said, internally he was rejoicing because he had thought up a great cover, and it seemed believable. Despite how he may have actually felt, he had to look gloomy, or something wouldn't have seemed right.

"Whatever, oh and feed Akamaru, he looks so hungry" she said as she left the room.

"Oh, okay-" Kiba began but looked right over to where Akamaru slept "Akamaru isn't even up you liar!" he said reaching over and ruffled he puppy's fur. The small dog was soon up and somehow his sister was right when he realized he did need to be fed. "Okay, maybe you were right" Kiba mumbled, as he got dressed.

Later…

"Hey Shino, what's up?" Kiba yelled as he ran to catch up with his partner.

"Oh, hello Kiba," Shino said, "I never would've thought I'd see you here" he said indicating the street they were on. It definitely was a strange place to be, all types of stalls with all types of goods to be bought.

"Yeah… I buy Akamaru's snacks here. Have a friend that makes 'em just the way he likes it." Kiba said indicating a stall with a bright orange banner. With that, Kiba walked off to buy some.

Shino stayed and watched Kiba leave. He stayed there awhile watching Kiba buy the snacks, wishing he could be closer so he could see Kiba's face in more detail. But he decided to stay where he was. Though he could stare all he wanted, he felt like Kiba would notice, even though Shino was wearing glasses. When Kiba was done, he looked up to see if Shino was still there. When he saw that Shino hadn't left, he smiled and waved.

Though no one could tell, Shino was blushing horribly. Completely embarrassed that he had stayed the whole time, didn't move, and was found. He had to leave he thought; he had to get out of there before it was too noticeable that he was blushing. Shino left and walked away at a brisk pace. To someone just casting a glance, it would seem that he was just in a rush, but if you just watched him, you would notice that every few seconds he would check as if he were being followed. In an instant he vanished, or so it seemed. In reality he was on the rooftops sitting behind an overly large sign hoping not to be found.

"Thank goodness-" he began, but instantly stopped as he looked up to see none other than Kiba standing over him. Shino thought how comical this seemed. Kiba being the predator chasing the prey, letting him run, but eventually cornering him. Was this Kiba's plan? Impossible, Shino thought, and laughed at his thoughts.

"What's so funny" Kiba asked looking down at Shino mildly apprehensive as to what he might be thinking.

"Oh, nothing" Shino said as he playfully pretended to have trouble with the buttons of his jacket. Of course Shino could handle the buttons, he just wanted to see if maybe what he half thought half hoped for might just occur. Luckily enough for the both of them, it did.

"Hey, Shino," Kiba said " let me help you with that button" he said as he reached out for Shino's now outstretched hand to help him up. Now, it was Kiba's turn to make things go his way, or more correctly to say, go their way, as both of them wanted it. Instead of helping Shino up, Kiba "accidentally" fell on to of him "oops" Kiba said with a naughty smile that easily revealed the images in his mind, and how he wished them to be out of his mind, and into reality. "How about I help you down here?" he asked, reaching to undo the buttons of Shino's coat with one hand, while the other gently reached to remove his glasses.

At first Shino had to squint to see, but soon he was accustomed to the lighting. Soon, his eyes were fully open as he watched Kiba's hands playfully descend his jacket, every button unclasping slower than the last. So agonizingly slow, and yet his hands did not waver in the slightest in an attempt to go faster. But it was obvious by the expression on his face that this speed was too slow for him as well. After what seemed like forever, Kiba looked back up to see his partner's eyes. Though they had been partners for so long, Kiba had never seen Shino's eyes in proper lighting.

Thanks for the help" Shino said with a gleaming smile. His ale gray eyes drilling into Kiba, admiring his every detail, while the same was done to him.

The thought occurred then that if someone found them doing what they had in mind. Well, lets just say they both would have a lot of explaining to do. They silently looked at each other, instantly conveying the message, but also showing how they both had longed for this moment.

"Just a little longer, Shino" Kiba said as he leaped from roof to roof, with Shino right next to him, jacket flapping wide open "we're almost there"


End file.
